


Eyas

by aroacejoot



Series: Force-Sensitives Have Daemons AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Demurra is my favorite POV so far guys im excited for you to meet her, Drabble, Gen, Jedi Have Daemons AU, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Same-Sex Daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacejoot/pseuds/aroacejoot
Summary: An unexpected visitor approaches Obi-Wan and Ben on Geonosis.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Daemon Character(s)
Series: Force-Sensitives Have Daemons AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Eyas

**Author's Note:**

> eyas (plural eyases or eyasses):
> 
> -A young hawk or falcon in the nest, or that has not yet fledged, especially one that will be trained for falconry.

A lone peregrine falcon flew through the twisting tunnels. The air was much cooler in the lower levels of the hive than out on the harsh, Geonosian surface. But that was not why Demurra was down here. 

She did little for her own comfort these days. 

And yet, here she was. 

The daemon passed over the heads of a few Geonosian workers but she paid them no mind and they paid none to her. She was a common sight around the Count and no doubt was assumed to be on official business. Though Demurra sincerely doubted they understood the deep, sacred connection between the two halves of a Force-sensitive enough to view her as much more than an errand-bird. 

Though the memory of that connection sparked a wave of bitter melancholy. The emotion, like the wound in her soul, was familiar and well-worn. A mournful longing brushed aside with practiced ease. It was pointless to dwell on that which could not be repaired. Demurra did not have the freedom to waste her effort on unproductive endeavors these days. 

Three corners and four corridors later, she touched down lightly as the doors of her destination slid open. The room was surprisingly spacious given its purpose, and the rounded, rough hewn walls encircled a glowing containment field. Occupied of course, by two rather important individuals. 

Qui-Gon's legacy. 

The pair were clearly aware that someone had entered, but the endlessly rotating field forced them to wait until they were slowly brought back around to face their visitor. Demurra took the brief moment to examine the state of her Grandpadawans. 

The elf owl, Ben, was suspended at his nehreqah's feet. His wings were pressed tightly against his body by the blue energy and he twitched in a way that suggested he was fighting the field to turn his head back to face her. No doubt he was struggling with the inability to see all the way around. 

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi seemed to be playing at nonchalance. The act would be incredibly convincing to someone who did not possess such powerful eyes as hers. Most of his disheveled appearance could be easily attributed to his recent scuffles but Demurra could make out the sweat on his brow that did not come from the Geonosian heat. 

Still, she was proud to note that his voice was strong and confident when he called out to her.

"Now who might we have the pleasure of entertaining? You'll have to forgive our appearance, I'm afraid we haven't had time to clean ourselves up for guests." 

It pleased her to know that insolent wit was a Lineage trait. 

Demurra approached her Grandpadawans with a few quick strokes of her wings. 

"My apologies that we could not meet under more proper circumstances."

Now that the field had reached a suitable angle Ben was the first to recognize her.

"You're Master Dooku's daemon!"

There was no small amount of astonishment in his voice. It honestly would have been humorous, had hearing her nehreqah's old title not stung. 

"Please, call me Demurra. There is no need for distance between Lineage." 

Ben huffed a bit. "The containment field begs to differ." 

“Perhaps if you released us,” Obi-Wan added, gesturing to their means of imprisonment as much as his highly limited range of motion would allow, “we might be a touch more inclined to feel 'familial'" 

Demurra sighed. She was not risking her safety coming here merely to indulge in banter. 

"I cannot free you without the Count's approval," and oh how she wished she could gain that approval, "I may be severed but I remain loyal."

"So, he sent you to interrogate us then." 

Demurra ignored Ben's statement. It was false, but it was also not intended to be a question. Besides, it wouldn't do to announce her own disobedience on record should her actions be questioned. She was aware her existence was merely tolerated by Sidious. In the eyes of the Sith Master she was a weakness--a relic kept around purely for sentimentality.

Instead, she pushed her wings through the dry air and launched herself upward, landing upon Obi-Wan's shoulder. She felt his startled shock echo through the Force as she settled comfortably atop his right tabard. Projecting a sharp reassurance, her talons were careful not to pierce the coarse fabric--lest she provide the man with more wounds. This sort of behavior was largely taboo outside of Lineage. Demurra hoped it conveyed her message. 

"You two are Qui-Gon Jinn's final legacy," she muttered into her Grandpadawan's ear, "that is not an inconsequential fact." 

Then, before either of them could respond, she took off. 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic happened while i was waiting at the dentist haha whoops. (i promise The Vault is being worked on it just accidentally sprouted a plot)
> 
> (for reference, there is a Sith ritual to dissolve one's daemon and absorb their power since in this universe daemons are made of pure Force energy/midichlorians rather than Dust. Demurra is kinda on thin ice now that Dooku is a Sith. Poor girl deserves better.)
> 
> (also, amongst Jedi, it is not taboo to touch someones daemon if you are part of their Lineage (tho its typically best to ask just in case). so ahsoka could touch ben for example and that would be chill but plo koon couldn't. if for some reason you really need to reposition someone elses daemon (like in combat for example) and theyre not Lineage then you use the Force.)


End file.
